Twelve Years Later
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Sequel to Seven Years Later... Kate and Rick's life was fine, until Sam starts having nightmares and a new addition shows up
1. Delia

"ROSARY! KALIQU! SAMANTHA! WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?" Katherine Castle yelled up the stairs of her New York loft. The girls ran down the stairs, Rosie on the heels of her older sister. Sam was now six and the twins were almost four. Both Rick and Kate were starting to get worried that what Sam went through was starting to get to her. Lately she would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, but she couldn't remember what cause it.

"Keleb did it mommy! he broke his lamp!" Rosie exclaimed after finishing her descend of the stairs.

"KELEB!" Kate called back up the stairs from her perch at the kitchen counter. As Keleb came down the stairs, the door bell rang. Kate sighed and walked to the door, opening it to find no one. She looked down the hall, twice, before going to close the door. That's when she heard a small whimper. She looked down to see want caused the sound. Resting in a a wicker basket, was the moat beautiful African American baby Kate had ever seen. Bending down, she picked up the baby and smiled. Judging by how small the baby was, it wasn't that old. Kate laid the baby back down then picked up the basket and walked back to the living room. She placed the basket on the table and the picked up the baby, thats when she saw the note. Kate laid the baby with its head resting on her right shoulder, being held up with her left arm. Kate took her right hand and picked up the note. She laid the baby back down and started to read the note.

_Dear Castle's,_

_you don't know me, but i know you. This is my daughter, her name is Dalia. I can't take care off her so, please take care of her for me._

Kate put the note down and looked at the little girl. Dalia opened her eyes and smiled up at Kate. Dalia reached her arms up to the woman. Kate picked up the baby and noticed that the baby had blue eyes. Just then the front door opened and her husband walked in. Rick put his gun and badge next to his wife's before walking over to her. Kate put Dalia back down and sighed. "Umm, Kate? What's with the baby?"

"Someone left her at the door," Kate told her husband as she walked back into the kitchen to resume making dinner. Rick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to leave a trail of kissing down her neck. That's when they heard three sets of giggles coming from the other room. Kate looked up to see them standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Why don't you three go clean up Keleb's lamp up?"

"Because its funnier to stay down here," Sam told her mother, smiling that Castle cocky smile.

"Upstairs, Now!" Kate told her kids, pointing at the stairs. The three of rolled their eyes, just like Kate, and walked back up the stairs. Kate smiled and turned around in her husband's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rick smiled back at her before dipping his head down to kiss her. Kate felt his tongue slid across her bottom lip and smiled when she let him in. Both of them pulled away when they could no longer breathe. Just they both of them heard a cry from the table. Rick reluctantly let go of his wife and walked over to the infant. He picked her up and walked over to Kate.

"So what are we going to do with this little angel?" Rick asked, cradling Delia so she would stop crying. Kate looked up at him.

"I think we should keep her."


	2. We Lied

The next morning, Kate woke up to the sound of Sam's screams. She jumped out of bed and raced to her daughter's room. Entering the room, she asked her daughter what happened. "Mom, there was this guy and we was trying to get me and... and i screamed and that's when i woke up." Kate sighed and picked up her daughter bridal style. She carried her down to the living room and laid her on the couch. Kate went into the kichen, got a glass of water for her and returned to the living room. She handed her daughter the glass of water. Kate sat down next to her daughter's head and Sam crawled onto her mother's lap. Neither of them knew how long the dead silence lastest, maybe a few minutes or a few seconds. Sam was the one to break the silence. "Mom?"

"Yea Ms. Sam-I-Am?" Kate asked as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Was it just a dream?"

"Sam, can i see your arm?" Kate asked. Sam sat up and handed her mother the arm which had the scar on it from five years ago. "Do see this scar?"

"Yeah, you told me that i fell down the stairs."

"Well, me and Dad lied to you." Kate paused letting what she said settle in. "you were kidnapped when you were two, along with Aunt Lanie, Hannau, Alexis, Gram, and Dad. He almost killed you, sweetie." Sam looked at her mother with hate in her eyes. Everyone around her knew why she had the scar and no one told her. She glared at her mother before running to the door, opening it, and then slaming it behind her. Kate sighed as she walked upstairs.

"Mommy?" The twins asked as she walked back, obviously awaken by the door slaming. Both of them were standing in the doorway. Kate kneeled in front of them and hugged both of them.

"I love you two, so much." The twins smiled.

"We love you too, mommy," Both of them repiled. Kate smiled and picked them up, placing on of them on each of her hips. Kate walked into her bedroom to see Rick craddling a crying Dalia.

"Where's Samantha?"

"I had to tell her Rick."

"You told her?"

"I had to and then she ran away." Rick looked at her and sighed.

"Come on," He said. "We have to take a little trip to the basement today, again." Kate put the twins down and let them run in front of her and Rick. Kate took Dalia as they walked to the elavaltor. Once on, Rosie reached up and pushed the basement button. The ride down to the basement was loud, filled with questions from the twins. Once the elavator dinged, they got off and headed to the pool to the left. Rick walked in first to find his daughter curled up in a ball,sobbing, in her favorite chair in the coner of ther room. "Hey, little girl," He said, walking over to her. Sam looked up at him but didn't say anything. Rick squated down in front of the chair. "You know, me and your mom love you very much."

"Then why did you lie to me?" Sam asked, tears still falling down her cheeks. Rick sighed.

"You were three when you first asked, me and mom, we didn't know what to do, so we told you that you had fallen down the stairs." Rick picked up his daughter, sat in the chair, and put her on his lap. He took his thumb and wipe away his daughter's tears. Sam looked up at him and nods her head. Rick kissed the top of her head. Sam cuddled into his chest and mumbled,

"I love you, daddy." Rick smiled.

"I love you too, Sam-I-Am, not let's get you back upstairs." Sam nodded. Rick got up and carried his, now sleeping, daughter out of the room.

"How is she?" Kate asked, looking at her husband and daughter.

"She's gonna be fine."


	3. Rosary And Katherine

**This chapter is to all the people who make my days, to heres to all the people of Twitter 3. To understand this chapter you have to get into the my mind. Creepy right? So the kids go Sam, Keleb, Rose, Dalia. Rose starts to fell left out. :'(**

Kate awoke later that morning to the feeling of her arm being pulled. "Mommy, wake up!" Rosie said, jumping up and down while pulling on her mother's arm. She was wearing her princess nightgown and purple socks that didn't match anything, which made Kate laugh.

"I'm up," She said, sitting up and pulling Rosie onto her lap. "So, why is Ms. Rosary Jacqueline Castle waking her mommy up ?"

"Daddy told me to. He's told me, to tell you that he's taking Delia, Sammy and Keleb to the mall," Rosie said as she cuddled into her mother.

"And why isn't he take us?"

"He told me that he's getting us a surpise." Kate smiled and kissed the top of Rosie's head.

"Rosie, little girl, can you get up? Mommy needs to get her coffee," Kate told her daughter in a low whisper. Rosie nodded and got up, pulling her mom downstairs towards the kitchen. Kate giggled and picked her up. "You walk too fast," She whispered as she countinuted to the cup of coffee siting on the counter next to a note. She picked up the coffee, took a sip, and placed it back down before taking the note in hand to read it.

_KB-C_

_I love you. I took the kids to the mall, well, all but Rosie. She was asking me earlier if you loved her, so i thought we should go to the Hampton's. Me, You, and Rose, just the three of us. Lanie said she could watch Sam and Keleb, and Jenny agreed to watch Delia. _

_Loving you every minute,_

_RC_

Kate laughed as she put the note down and reajusted Rosie on her hip. She picked up her coffee and started to walk back upstairs. "Rosie?" She asked the little girl who's head was resting her shoulder and eyes were lightly closed. Rosie hummed, signaling that she was still awake. "Would you like to go up to the big beach house with mommy and daddy?"

"Just you and daddy?" She perked up with exemeint

"Yep."

"Yayyyy."

"Right now," Kate started as she pushed open her bedroom door with her foot. "We're gonna lay in bed and watch movies all day," She finished, letting Rosie fall onto the bed, which got a small laugh out of her.

"Can we watch Lady and the Tramp? Please, mommy, it's my favorite," Rosie called out with joy in her voice.

"We can watch whatever you want my angel," Kate said as she sat her coffee down on her nightstand. "Can you go get if from your room?" Before she finished her statement, Rosie was off the bed and out the door, returning a few moments later with a stack of her Disney dvd's. She dropped them on the bed before climbing up onto it. Kate smiles and puts in her daughter's favorite before getting back into bed behind her daughter. The movie started and Rosie cooed at how cute puppy Lady was. Kate smiled at her daughter's happiness.

"Mommy? What kinda of dog is Lady?"

"Well, she's a cocker spaniel."

"I want one," She told her mother with a smile. Kate grined.

"I'll take to Daddy about it."

"Okay!" She yelled before looking back at the movie. Hours passed by quickly, watching movies about princess, nannies, dogs, and talking animals before Kate noticed the Rosie was asleep. Kate smiled and got up, after wrapping her daughter in her favorite blanket. She walked downstairs to see that Rick was back and was sitting on the couch. Delia sat in the swing, Sam and Keleb were playing the game of Life in the middle of the floor. Kate walked up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Rick's shoulders.

"Your daughter wants a cocker spaniel," She whispered into his ear. Rick chuckled and kissed her arm.

"Really?" Kate smiled and nodded. "Hmm, why?"

"Cause Lady's one." Saying this made Rick laugh.

"Where is the beauty queen?" He asked as Kate walked over to sit on the couch next to him.

"She's upstairs, asleep. Watching Sleeping Beauty i think for the 3rd time today." Rick laughed.

"So have you thought about the note i left you?"

"Yea, I like the idea."


End file.
